Night's Claim
by smiles1116
Summary: A team of three is sent out to retrieve the ever-elusive Sasuke. What happens when HE finds Varunee?


[Night's Claim] Sasuke oneshot (for lipgloss247)

_Here is a oneshot for Varunee, my first hand-written one since July. XS I'm not sure what to think about that except that it's a good way to waste class. XD Yay for not paying attention in anatomy!_

Name: Varunee

Age: 16

Looks: Curvy, curly auburn hair, dark Indian-like skin

Personality: Sweet, loves and cares about friends, girly, not bitchy unless angered

Likes: Shopping, being with friends, succeeding, blue, red, pink, and white

Dislikes: Cheaters, failing after working hard for something, Karin

Friends: Everyone, Naruto like a brother, best friends are Kiba, Temari, and Ino

Talent: Sing and play piano

A dark-haired girl lies in wait in a tree just outside the desert. She is perfectly silent; the wind barely stirs her auburn curls. Her dark eyes flash in the quickly fading light. A few miles away, a second girl crouches in the bushes, blue eyes bright and alert, her strawberry-blonde locks swaying slightly with the breeze. A few miles distal to both women awaits a man in dark clothing, a hood pulled low over his face. Dark eyes look out from under the hood and from behind purple paint. The three have been nearly motionless for the last few hours.

The man finally speaks quietly into his headset. "Aria... it's getting dark. Still no sign of the target. Over."

Aria sighs softly before speaking just as quietly. "Pull back and meet at base. Over."

A third voice is heard over the intercom. "Aria... please respect my wish to continue keeping watch. Over."

A long silence draws out before a voice breaks it. "... Very well, Varunee. Maintain your position; Kankuro, report back in five. Over."

Kankuro quietly hops up into the tree above him as Aria does the same, both heading back toward the meeting area. Varunee continues to reside in the tree, dark eyes continuing to watch the unchanging landscape through the fading twilight.

Aria lands at the meeting point, eyes and ears alert for anything else around, headband tucked into her bag so the silver plate displaying the engraved symbol for Suna wouldn't reflect the light and give away her position. She kneels and stirs the coals so they cast a faint red glow before setting a kettle on, waiting for Kankuro's arrival. She rubs her temples, wondering how the ever-elusive target manages to keep out of sight of three of the best trackers around. She hardly reacts when Kankuro lands next to her and takes a seat silently, both watching the coals glow.

***Meanwhile***

Varunee stays quiet in her tree, still keeping watch. As the light continues to fade, her attention goes with it; her thoughts begin to drift back to years ago, to the last time she saw the man who is now her target. As her eyes glaze over a little with the resurfacing memories, her target knows this is his window to strike.

He moves through the trees with no sound, not disturbing anything; he is stealthier than a shadow. He soon stops beneath and behind the tree, looking up into the branches as his hand touches the handles of his katana. He slowly and silently pulls himself up into the tree, pausing behind the shapely woman before him. He finds himself rather disappointed that she lost her focus. He carefully pulls out his weapon and holds the blade to her neck, feeling her stiffen in surprise. She breathes out his name quietly as he switches off her microphone.

"... Sasuke...."

***Meanwhile***

Aria finally pulls the kettle from the coals, pouring two cups of tea. She hands one to Kankuro before leaning back against his chest. He wraps an arm around her as he leans back against his bedroll. Aria finally breaks the silence.

"... Do you think we're going to find him?"

Kankuro is silent for a long moment. "... He probably knows we're after him. He's too good not to, even though the three of us, Gaara, and Tsunade are the only ones who know about this mission."

Aria nods slightly. "... I agree with you...."

"... Not to mention that, out of all of us..." Kankuro speaks quietly. "... Varunee has the best chance of finding him."

Aria is quiet as she sets her empty teacup aside, pulling up a blanket over their entwined forms. She turns partway over and cuddles into her lover's chest. "... I just hope she's okay."

***Meanwhile***

Varunee's breath catches in her throat as she hears a soft growl coming from a low voice behind her.

"... Do you have any idea how _difficult_ you're making this?"

Varunee tenses slightly but is careful not to move for fear of the sharp-edged blade at her throat. She swallows before inhaling carefully, her musical voice nearly breathless as she speaks. "I told you I'd find you. I told you I'd stop you. I swore I wouldn't let you do it, Sasuke, and I-"

Sasuke cuts her off. "I wasn't referring to that." This shuts her up.

"Then what-" He cuts her off again.

"Do you understand... how utterly _impossible_... you are making it to forget about you?"

Varunee is utterly silent, eyes wide in the moonless night; not even the stars dare to infiltrate the darkness with their soft, glowing light. No illumination dares to challenge the darkness. Only her defiant voice breaks the silence.

"... Then don't." Sasuke's eyes narrow into a slight glare behind her back.

"... 'Don't'?" He scoffs quietly. "Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

A breathless whisper reaches his ears. "... Yes."

Sasuke is quiet for a long moment before his sword returns to its holster. "... Then so be it."

Varunee's breath catches at his words before finding her back slammed against the tree by the man who haunts her every waking moment, every sleepless night, every dream she has. Her ability to respire returns but quickly begins to increase in rate as she realizes just how close he is. He uses his hips to pin hers to the tree, one hand easily shackling her wrists, leaving her helpless with her arms pinned overhead. "S-Sasuke...?"

The darker-haired man leans toward her, nose brushing over her upturned jaw, free hand lazily sliding down to rest on her hip. He speaks softly, letting his breath caress her skin. "You... have no idea... what you do to me... or to men in general, for that matter. There's always been... just something about you... something I can't describe... but it makes me want... to make you mine... and mine alone...."

Varunee's eyes are wide open, pulse racing within her, finding herself easily seduced by the only man she's ever tried to win over. Sasuke smirks slightly. "... Have I _always _had this effect on you? Or is it just because you have an S-ranked criminal seducing you... and you're not doing a thing to stop him?"

This seems to knock her out of her reserved state. "... Let me go, Sasuke...."

The man scoffs. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to let you go?"

"No," she says quietly, one leg slipping behind him before swinging to hit the back of his knees, causing him to fall into her slightly. "... but you'll get what you want a lot more easily if I have the use of my arms."

Sasuke looks into her eyes for a long moment, finally going against his better judgment as he releases her wrists, otherwise staying against her. He lets both of his palms rest on the tree on either side of her head. Varunee leaves her arms up for a moment before slowly letting them fall; she snakes them around his neck, hands sliding over his skin and up into his hair, gripping the dark locks slightly. They remain motionless for a time before Sasuke can't take it any longer, and he leans forward, hungrily pressing his lips to hers. His lips move with a frenzied, desperate need, insatiable in their hunger for her taste.

Own lips attacking back with equal desire, Varunee finally lets her feelings flow through. She no longer wants to simply hint to him that she likes him; that didn't keep him in the village by her side the first time. And yet... she still holds the hope that maybe this is the turning point... that maybe this is what will change his mind. If Naruto's friendship couldn't do it... then maybe her love can.

Their lips continue to clash, Sasuke quickly tiring of the lack of depth. He tilts his head slightly and forces his way into her mouth, though she doesn't put up much of a fight to begin with. She presses closer to him, pulling him toward her in return, craving that which has been gone so long... or rather, _who_. Her tongue meets his in a torrent of untamed desire, his hands falling and gripping her hips as he grips the hem of her shirt. She feels herself blushing a little once she realizes he has discarded her shirt and is easily maneuvering off her pants. A low gasp of surprise leaves her throat as he picks her up and slams her back against the tree once more, fingers groping at the back of her bra. She shudders slightly as she hears a low growl coming from his lips, now against her neck.

"... You're mine."


End file.
